Su Coche O Ella
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Una historia muy buena Gwen se molesta porque Kevin le presta mas atencion a su coche que a ella pero ojo... No son celos


**SU COCHE O ELLA**

Y sabes que es lo mejor de esto – Dijo Kevin

No… ¿Qué es? – Dijo Gwen

Que no te aburres tienes la mente enfocada en algo – Dijo Kevin

Claro no es nada aburrido – Dijo Gwen centrándose más en la revista que estaba leyendo la verdad no le importaba el coche de Kevin era lo único en lo que pensaba se interesaba más en ese auto que su relación

Estas prestando atención – Dijo Kevin

Si es muy interesante – Dijo Gwen, sin mirarlo solo centrada en su revista, Kevin sabía que no le importaba dio un pequeño suspiro y salió debajo del coche la vio a ella leyendo la revista sentada en el sofá

Tranquila sé que no te importa – Dijo Kevin tomando un trapo de la mesita y limpiándose las manos con el

No es que no me importe es solo que no me parece interesante… me parece algo aburrido – Dijo Gwen dejando la revista a un lado

No creo que sea eso a veces siento que le tienes rabia a mi coche o me equivoco – Dijo Kevin guardando las herramientas en su lugar

No lo sé y tampoco sé cómo decirlo – Dijo Gwen

Decir que, que le tienes envidia a mi coche porque nos ha sacado de muchos problemas – Dijo Kevin en voz un poco alta, Gwen se levantó inmediatamente del sofá con el ceño fruncido

Como crees que le puede tener envidia a un pedazo de chatarra como esa y dices que nos ha sacado de muchos problemas pues yo también lo he hecho he gastado todas mis energías en tele transportarlos y nunca me lo han agradecido y no me da envidia me da ira que te importa más ese coche que nuestra relación pero sabes que te dejo el camino libre para que lo desperdicies en ese estúpido coche y a ver si él te sigue sacando de problemas – Dijo Gwen en tono aún más alto para poner sus ojos color rosado y de un momento a otro salir tele transportada, Kevin quedo perplejo estaba tan asombrado por lo que le había dicho Gwen nunca se lo espero y todo fue tan rápido no sabía que pensar estaba inmóvil ¿habían terminado? Eso le quiso decir con "te dejo el camino libre" estaba tan confuso

Por otro lado Gwen fue tele transportada a su cuarto le dio un mareo y como pudo camino a la cama y se recostó en ella estaba muy mareada y le dolía la cabeza una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos que había hecho estaría bien tenía mucha rabia pero por un lado pensaba que lo que había hecho estaba bien por fin se había liberado de todo esa culpa le había querido decir desde el primer momento en que lo conoció su teléfono sonó ella metió la mano a su bolsillo y tratando de no moverse mucho contesto – Hola – Dijo Gwen

Prima donde estas – Dijo Ben

En mi casa ¿Por qué? – Dijo Gwen

Muero de aburrimiento pero seguro debes estar con Kevin o me equivoco – Dijo Ben

Te equivocas ¿puedes venir y hablamos? – Dijo Gwen

Si claro ya salgo – Dijo Ben, Gwen colgó la llamada cerro sus ojos quería descansar casi media hora después sintió unos toquecitos en la ventana se despertó y volteó a ver a la ventana era Ben – Oye ábreme – Dijo Ben, Gwen ya se sentía mejor sin problema se puso de pie y le abrió la ventana él entro

Porque no entraste por la puerta – Dijo Gwen sentándose en la silla de su escritorio Ben se sentó en una silla aparte

Tu mama me dijo que no estabas en casa y decidí comprobarlo la pregunta sería porque no entraste tu por la puerta – Dijo Ben

Es una larga historia – Dijo Gwen

Empieza tengo mucho tiempo – Dijo Ben

Todo se resume en que termine con Kevin – Dijo Gwen

¿Qué? – Dijo Ben – P-pero como porque – Dijo Ben

Discutimos… yo le dije unas cuantas verdades y luego me fui – Dijo Gwen

Esto me toma de sorpresa nunca lo imagine pensé que eras la única que tenías el don de soportarlo pero ya veo que no – Dijo Ben

Tal vez si pero lo que me dijo me dolió mucho todo lo imagine de él menos eso – Dijo Gwen

A que te refieres que con lo que te dijo – Pregunto Ben

Me dijo que yo le tenía envida a su coche porque nos había sacado de muchos problemas – Dijo Gwen

Es una broma Kevin está loco pero… de verdad le terminaste – Dijo Kevin

Si y ni le di tiempo de hablar – Dijo Gwen

Y que harás no pueden dejar las cosas así – Dijo Ben

Yo no haré nada si Kevin se interesa por mí que lo demuestre no pienso mover un solo dedo para arreglar esto – Dijo Gwen

Sabemos lo orgulloso que es Kevin y dudo mucho que haga algo – Dijo Ben

Eso lo sé pero no se quedara callado con lo que le dije sé que me buscara para pelear seguramente pero lo hará – Dijo Gwen

Quieres que vaya y hable con el – Dijo Ben

No déjalo que se dé cuenta de su error por sí solo no debe tardar mucho – Dijo Gwen

Bien oye creo que me tengo que ir el abuelo Max quiere que haga un entrenamiento o algo así – Dijo Ben

Que bien me gusta que muestres interés en hacer el entrenamiento – Dijo Gwen

Estas loca quiero ir a convencerlo de que no puedo creo que le diré que me rompí una pierna o algo así – Dijo Ben

Si ya se me hacía raro que quisieras hacer ese entrenamiento - Dijo Gwen, Ben rio un poco

Si me necesitas me llamas – Dijo Ben ambos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con un abrazo, Ben salió nuevamente por la ventana pero esta vez no bajo por el árbol sino con unas plataformas de mana finalmente subió a su coche, Gwen no sabía que hacer ahora con la misma pereza se acostó en su cama y cubrió todo su cuerpo con su sabana no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada sus ojos se le cerraron solos era temprano apenas eran las dos de la tarde solo quería dormir ya que si estaba despierta sabía qué pensaría en Kevin, su teléfono sonó unos minutos después despertó busco su teléfono entre las sabanas hasta encontrarlo

Kevin… - Leyó en la pantalla sus ojos se abrieron sintió una punzada en su corazón la verdad nunca espero que la llamara tan pronto sin pensarlo un segundo más contesto – Hola… - Dijo Gwen queriéndose hacer pasar como si se acabara de despertar

No pensé que me contestaras – Dijo Kevin

No mire a ver quién llamaba que quieres – Dijo Gwen haciéndose la difícil

Tenemos que hablar estoy en camino a tu casa – Dijo Kevin para colgar la llamada, Gwen quedo sorprendida no espero esas palabras se paró de la cama y bajo a la sala

Gwen cuando entraste tu primo te estuvo buscando – Dijo Lily que estaba en el sofá

Si ya hable con el donde esta papa – Dijo Gwen queriendo evadir la primera pregunta

El salió a comprar unas cosas vendrá luego – Dijo Lily, tocaron el timbre Gwen abrió rápidamente sabía que no era Kevin

Hola Gwen – Dijo Julie

Julie como estas oye te importa si hablamos afuera – Dijo Gwen

No es perfecto vamos – Dijo Julie, Gwen salió de la casa cerrando la puerta ambas empezaron a caminar sin prisa por la acera de la calle

Hace mucho que no hablamos – Dijo Gwen

Si, Ben me dijo que posiblemente necesitabas alguien con quien hablar pero no me dijo exactamente porque – Dijo Julie, Ship estaba con ella

Porque termine con Kevin – Dijo Gwen

¿Qué? Gwen que sucedió – Dijo Julie ella se sentó en una banca que estaba por la acera y en frente de la carretera, Gwen también se sentó

Recuerdas cuando hablamos que te dije que Kevin le prestaba más atención a su carro que a nuestra relación – Dijo Gwen

Si lo recuerdo – Dijo Julie

Bueno me dijo que yo le tenía envidia a su carro porque según él nos había sacado de muchas problemas – Dijo Gwen

Kevin es un inmaduro cree que todo lo que hace es genial pero debió haberte dicho algo más fuerte para que terminaras con él o fue solo eso – Dijo Julie

No solo fue eso pero no pareces sorprendida – Dijo Gwen

La verdad ya lo veía venir nadie es capaz de soportar a Kevin sabía que algún día le tenías que decir la verdad pero has hablado con el después de su pelea – Dijo Julie

Me llamo no hace mucho y me dijo que según venía a buscarme que teníamos que hablar – Dijo Gwen

Y si viene tu irías con el – Dijo Julie

No lo sé – Dijo Gwen se sintió a lo lejos el sonido de las llantas sobre la carretera, Julie se inclinó un poco para ver a lo lejos el carro verde que se aproximaba a una gran velocidad

Es el prepárate para lo inesperado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – Dijo Julie, a los pocos segundos el coche freno en seco en frente de ellas, Kevin sin mirarlas dijo

Tenemos que hablar sube – Dijo Kevin

No lo hare vete – Dijo Gwen, Kevin se bajó del coche y tiro la puerta fuertemente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Julie y Gwen ambas se pusieron de pie, Kevin agarro a Gwen por un brazo

Te dije que tenemos que hablar sube al auto – Dijo Kevin

Bueno será mejor que yo me vaya ustedes tienes mucho de qué hablar, vamos Ship – Dijo Julie, Ship se transformó en una nave y Julie subió a ella y se fue

Suéltame – Dijo Gwen tratando de forcejear con Kevin

Sube al auto tenemos que hablar – Dijo Kevin

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con tígo – Dijo Gwen

Sube al auto – Dijo Kevin para jalarla y obligarla si a subir al coche ya ella sentada el cerro la puerta y se subió en asiento del conductor y empezó a conducir

A donde vamos – Dijo Gwen con las brazos cruzados

A un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar – Dijo Kevin, Gwen no dijo nada solo se limitó a dirigirle una corta mirada y después a voltear a ver la ventana, era asombroso estuvo conduciendo por más de media hora a donde quería ir ya no se veían los edificios ni las casas nada de la ciudad nada… más de arena y árboles secos

A donde vamos – Dijo Gwen

No lo sé – Dijo Kevin

Como que no sabes a donde vamos al menos sabes dónde estamos – Dijo Gwen

No sé nada ya déjame en paz – Dijo Kevin con un tono de voz un poco más alto y golpeando con la mano el timón

Estás loco detén el auto antes que nos perdamos más – Dijo Gwen

No voy a detener el auto – Dijo Kevin

¡DETEN EL AUTO TE DIJE! – Grito fuertemente Gwen, Kevin freno un poco brusco – Que quieres ya déjame en paz – Dijo Gwen con ojos aguados quería llorar – Por favor háblame dime que quieres de mi – Dijo Gwen esta si ya llorando, Kevin tenía la cabeza apoyada en el timón

Te necesito tú me cambiaste la vida no puedo estar sin ti perdóname… por lo que te dije sé que ofendí pero no quiero que nos separemos – Dijo Kevin

De verdad – Dijo Gwen, Kevin alzo la cabeza para verla a ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Te le juro Gwen – Dijo Kevin, Ella quedo sorprendida con sus palabras

No me lo jures demuéstramelo – Dijo Gwen

Y como lo hago - Dijo Kevin

Bájate del auto – Dijo Gwen, el obedeció ella también se bajó y se juntaron

Y ahora – Dijo Kevin

Vamos a casa – Dijo Gwen

Entonces sube al auto – Dijo Kevin

No… nos iremos caminando – Dijo Gwen

No are eso llegaremos mañana si acaso y no sabemos ni donde estamos – Dijo Kevin

Claro que sabemos con el localizador de nuestras insignias de plomero – Dijo Gwen

Es una broma verdad llegaremos mañana – Dijo Kevin

Dijiste que me lo demostrarías… pero si no quieres bien yo me puedo ir sola y esto se acabó aquí – Dijo Gwen

Por favor Gwen – Dijo Kevin

Lo harás o no – Dijo Gwen

…Ésta bien lo are… pero y el auto – Dijo Kevin

Déjalo aquí no creo que nada malo le pase – Dijo Gwen, Kevin subió al coche y quito las llaves le puso el freno de mano pero antes presiono un botón escondido que era de auto defensa nadie lo podía abrir más que el

Está bien vamos – Dijo Kevin ambos empezaron a caminar a los pocos minutos de estar caminando ¡, Kevin miro hacia atrás aún se veía su coche

Estoy cansada – Dijo Gwen

Nos podemos devolver y nos vamos en mi coche – Dijo Kevin

Ya deja de pensar en ese estúpido coche no tienes algo mejor que decir que no sea mi coche mi coche mi coche ya me estas aburriendo – Dijo Gwen

Si te aburro tanto porque estas con migo es por lastima – Dijo Kevin, Gwen se detuvo y Kevin también

Porque te amo nunca pensaría estar con tígo por lastima… pero de verdad ya no soporto ese coche siento que nos está separando cada vez más y no quiero eso – Dijo Gwen, Kevin se acercó a ella y la tomo de las manos

También te amo no quiero que peleemos – Dijo Kevin pasando su mano por su cachete

Entonces… - Dijo Gwen

Te prometo que te voy a prestar más atención desde ahora haremos lo que tú quieras – Dijo Kevin para besarla ella enredo sus manos en su cabello la verdad nunca lo había hecho tal vez solo su cuello pero su cabello nunca – Entonces

Entonces que hay que caminar falta mucho camino para llegar a casa – Dijo Gwen

Hay por favor Gwen – Dijo Kevin para empezar a seguir caminando

FIN


End file.
